


Stay By My Side Please...

by NoWhereNearPerfect



Category: Brothers Conflict, Hetalia - Fandom, Ouran High School Host Club
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 06:03:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 4,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6107351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoWhereNearPerfect/pseuds/NoWhereNearPerfect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Ema had a sister? What if she moved in she moved in with Ema but was never really noticed? Her name is Luka Rose Hinata. And what if she goes to Ouran High School Host Club? Read to find out. Warning: Mentions of suicide, and cutting and cursing. I don't own Brothers Conflict, Ouran Highshool Host Club, Hetalia, or the pics. I do own my oc and the plot!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Luka Rose Hinata

**Author's Note:**

> Just to start off with it I'm not going to be fallowing the episodes
> 
> exactly. And everything I say in this will NOT be true. I sadly don't own Bro Con or
> 
> Ouran or the Pics. There will be cursing, also mentions of suicide, and cutting.

Name: Luka Rose Hinata Age: 15 Hair Color: Rainbow Eye Color:

Her main color is blue, but it changes with her mood Fav. Food:

Picky, Pasta, Anything Sweet Fab. Color: TARDIS Blue/Black Likes:

Music, Art, Anime, Her pet Kiro, Sleep, Doctor Who Dis-Likes: Sluts,

Bullys, Populars Personality: Know has the shy emo girl. Is often

called a freak for her eyes. Will open up to you once she learns

that she can trust you, and woun't screw over her or her friends. If

she's open to you then she's really loud, and tends to rant ALOT. She speaks fluent

French, German, Japanese, Italian, Swedish, English. Is really good at drawing. And

has her own band, people listen to them, but no one knows what they look like.

Past: Her family gave her up at age 2. The orphanage she stayed at traveled a lot so

she was able to make friends with some YouTuber's. The orphanage returned to

Japan when she was 12 and was then adopted by Ema and her father. She doesn't

go to Ema's school, but goes to Ouran. She is a host. She's bulley a lot so she tends

to stay quiet.


	2. Kiro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I named the puppy from Kiro from Cinema Bizarre. He's the bass played and
> 
> my fav. member.
> 
> Here's one of their songs: m.youtube.com/?#/watch?v=kpYfZVJJ...

Kiro is Luka's puppy. He was the last in the litter cuz he has

disease that never allows him to grow. He called himself

luka's knight in shinning armur. He was the only one who

chould help her smile when she was crying. He was her only

friend for while. Luka got him a month before she got

adopted. His only worry about them moving in with the brothers is for them to

make Luka feel like she has another reason not to live on this Earth. He calls Luka,

Luka.


	3. Moving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I'm really sorry it's super short... I'll write the next chapter later to day!
> 
> Intill next time Bella's

YES! I had just finished the lyrics to my new song. I Spin

around on my spiny chair and look for something to do. Kiro

was asleep on the bed. 'Maybe I can play some more of 'The

Last Of Us' I thought just as Em (Luka's nickname for Ema)

yelled, "LUKA COME HERE!" "Ugh..." I said as I reluctantly got

out of my chair. I poped my head out of my room. "Yeah? What do you need is

Gilbert here early?" I asked. "No. Dad says we have to move. You know how he's

getting married? Well we get to move in with our new brothers!" She answers

herself before I can. "When do we have to pack?" On the outside I was calm but on

the inside I was freaking out. "Tomorrow!" She replies as she skiped away. Oh shit...


	4. The Moring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Supernatural

I wake up to Kiro licking my face. "Mmmmh kiro wait 5 more

minutes I'll play with you then..." I throw the blankets back

over my head.

"No. Luke ( that's his nickname for Luka) don't you

remember. We have to move to day!" He starts jumping up

and down trying to get me up.

"Shit! It that case wake me up in, never!" I hear a knock at my door. "Hey Em I

know it's you chould you do me a favor and shoot me. I'm so tired."

"Good morning to you to! 10 minutes till you have to wake up. The movers are

going to be here in half an hour to take the big stuff to the house. So get ready

soon." She walks out of the room.

I slowly sit up. "You know sometimes Kiro, I think Em's a witch. I mean who the hell

is happy about waking up early. And look at her, she just rolled out of bed, but it

looks like she just rolled out of the hair studio. My hair looks like it was in a wind

storm."

"Yeah... well we can't sit her and talk all day. Julie is making sure Em's getting ready. "And so do I! So up up up! Get get in the shower!" He barked at me.

"But I'm still sleepy..." I flop back on the bed and fall back asleep, but I stay half

awake just in case.

"You know I didn't want to have to do this, but if you don't get up I will rip your

Supernatural poster with Dean on it." Well lets just say Kiro never saw me move

that fast... EVER!


	5. The Host Club

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Outfit: https://i.quotev.com/img/q/u/15/8/14/e0abe53db1-th-12.jpg

'What the hell am I going to tell Gilbert?!?!' I thought as I paced my

room... or should I say 'used to be' room. 'How the fuck can Ema be

so happy about this! What didn't dad ask us first if we wanted to

move! I for one, sure as hell does not want to!' I screamed in my

head as I started to take down all of my posters. I stopped in the

mid of taking down a Black Veil Brides one (yes you are in Japan,

but fuck it you now listen to American music) when something hit you... "OH SHIT

I'M LATE!" I screamed as I grabbed my beanie and book bag, throwing on my shoes

as I left the house. Em knew where I was going so I didn't need to tell her.

(-The Skip Of The Time-)

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late!" I told the host club as I ran into the room. Yeah that's

right I'm a host, AND a girl, got a problem with it?

"Finally my daughter is here!" Tamaki said while he hugged me.

"Care to tell us why your late Miss.Luka?" Kyoya asked.

"I'm sorry I just found out I'm moving today..." I looked down at the floor.

"WHAT YOU CAN'T MOVE LUKA!" The twins said together

"B-but who's going t-t-to make me ca-ake?" Honey asked crying. Mori even said

"You shouldn't move."

"Where Luka is moving she will still be able to attend Ouran. So please calm down.

And Tamaki for the love of God please get out of the courner, you'll still be able to

see Luka. Now Luka go get changed the guests will be here any second." Kyoya

explains as he hands me a bag.

"What's the theme today?" I call crossing my fingers that they chose mine.

"Steampunk!" Harui says as she leaves the changing area. 'FUCK YEAH! THEY CHOSE

MINE!'


	6. Meeting Guilbert

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if Prussia ( Gilbert) is a little ooc. And I cant really do
> 
> German actsents that well so that's the best it will get. Sorry. And I do not own
> 
> hetalia.

"Don't worry my prince, I'll still go to Ouran." I finished telling

a guest, just as Tamaki say's the host club is over for today.

As much as I love hosting, you get bored after having to

explain the same thing over and over. "Hey guys I can't hang

out any longer today!" I say as I stand up and take off my

goggels. "Aw. Are you sure you don't want to have some cake with me Luka-can?"

Honey asked handing me a plate. "I'm sorry Honey, but I have to meet up with Gil

(A.k.a. Gilbert) at the park." I smile sadly at him and I pat his head as I pass by.

"Maybe next time." (Time skip to the park cuz I'm lazy) "BOO!" "AHHH WHAT THE

FUCK GIL!" I yell at him cuz he thought it should be an 'awesome' idea if he sneak

up behind me and scare the shit out of me. "Keseseseseses" "Gil have I ever told

you your laugh is so weird?" I say slapping him the arm and walking towards to

swing set. "Ja! Zhe awesome dose not care though!" He laughs again as he follows

me. "Ummm... hey Gil..." I say very softly as I sit on a swing. "Vhat's zhe matter?"

He asked thinks the most horrible thug right away he quickly says, "Let me see your

wrist. Now!" He yells when I'm to slow to do want he wants. On my wrist there's

rows and rows of scars. Some from 4 years to about 2 weeks ago. "I didn't do

anything on my wrist. It's something else." "Good." He says pulling down my

sleeves. "Zhen vhat is is?" "I'm moving." I say softly as I start to swing. "Oh, zhank

God!" He yells happily. "And I thought you liked me Gilly!" I say has I crack up

laughing. "Nien, I zhought you cut your self. But nine, and HEY DON'T CALL ZHE

AWESOMD ME GILLY!" He yells swinging as well. I laugh softly. "Whatever Gil. Come

on." I tell him as I start to walk away. "Vhere are ve going?" He asked as he tries to

catch up with me. "Your helping me pack. Cuz I'm lazy don't don't feel like doing it

alone. So HA!"


	7. Packing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just something extra. It's not really important to the story but
> 
> why the fuck not.

"DON'T DO IT LIKE THAT GIL! YOUR GOING TO BREACK MY

LIGHTS!" I yell at him as he tries to tear down my Chrismad

lights I have hanging around my room.

"Vell zhen you get it!" He sighs as he steps from the latter.

"Ok just go start of the rest of the posters." I start to slowly start to take down my

lights.

"Fine just don't fall. Antonio and Francies vould kill me."

"Oh and Gil..."

"Ja?"

"Rip one of my posters and I WILL eat your first born child!" I smile sweetly at him

and go back to taking down my lights.


	8. The Train

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it's a little sad. But you got to see what Kiro thinks.

(Time skip to the train cuz I can!)

"Aren't you going to tell me to look out like Julie is telling

Em?" I ask Kiro has I watch Em and Julie talk.

"Nope. I'm sure they won't try anything, and if they do then

Gilbert, Antonio, and Franceis will kick their ass. So I don't have to." He said while

smuggling in to my lap.

"Yeah! Maybe Honey too!" I said trying to hide my laughter, "but I know you. You're

worried about something. So tell me what it is. "

"You know me so well..." he says shaking his head, "I'm just worried about what

your going to tell them about you being a host."

"Yeah me to"

(Kiro Pov.)

I feel really bad about lying to Luke, Julie knows why I'm worried. I'm just scared

that they will add on to her problems. I almost lost her twice, once from her trying

to hang herself, and the second time an over dose. Good thing I was able to get Gil

in time. I'm just scared she might be successful in trying this time. Or maybe she'll

have more people to go to. Hopefully she won't start cutting again.


	9. Coffee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliff hanger

"You ready Luka?" Ema asked as she walked down the side

walk. It may not be easy to spot, but I ghouls tell she was

excited. I on the other hand... not so much.

"Yeah..." I said lamely as I followed her. Dad told her where to go. What did he tell

me, you might ask your self? Well he didn't tell me anything. Truth be told I don't

have that great of a relationship with my dad.

"We're here!" She yelled to happy to notice how tired I look and that she just

steamed in my ear.

"Ok Em. Well since we are here I know how to get back, I'll be here soon I'm going

to go get a coffee. You know how I act when I don't have something sweet in me."

"Oh, ok Luka..." she looked down at the ground. I ghouls tell she didn't want to be

alone.

"How about this, I give you Kiro. So that way, you have to little knights protecting

you. ANd I'll pick up something for you just text it to me."

"Ok Luka! Have fun!" She quickly took Kiro, with him complaining but after a look

from me he shut up, and walked to the door.

~(Time Skip to The Coffee Shop... Brought to You by PASTAAA!)~

"I'll take a French Vanilla coffee please." I told the guy at the counter.

"What size? And what's your name?" He asked looking like he'd rather be anywhere

else than here.

"Large, and Luka! Thank you!" I was going to need a large today. Hell I'm surprised

I'm nice at the moment! If I had to sum up my self in one sentence it'd be, "I'm a

bitch with out coffee."

"I'll call you up when it's done" The guy said writing my name on my cup. I walked

over to an empty table. I mostly come with Mattie (Aka..Matt/Matthew/Canada from

hetalia). But he's not here. I'm stuck in my thoughts when a cup is place in front of

me...


	10. Coffee Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Antonio is Spain from Hetalia. Feliciano is Italy from Hetalia.
> 
> And Franceis is France from Hetalia. Again I don't own Hetalia.

"Here Chica! They called you about 5 minutes ago!" I look up and a

cheery Antonio is standing in front of me. "I thought I might find

you here."

"Thanks Toni." I started sipping my coffee as he sat down across

from me.

"You know Chica, you hurt Franceis. He was really upset when Gil told him you

were. Now don't get me wrong I was upset has well but you should have seen

Feliciano was crying for hours. Why didn't you tell us?" I looked at his face and

instantly regretted it. His eyes were filled with saddness. I quickly looked down.

"I was scared to. I thought you would hate me."

"Luka we could never hate you!" He said getting up and hugging me. I hug back.

"We all love you to much!"

"I love you guys too!" I say laughing. I'm so glad they don't hate me. Just then my

phones buzzes. I let go of Antonio so I can check what it says. It's a text from Ema. I

click it so I can see what she wants.

Text: To Luka from Ema

'Hey Luka! Get here soon the brothers want to meet you! Also Kiro kept asking when

you would get here. But he's playing with wataru at the moment.'

I quickly text back;

Text: To Ema From Luka

'Ok tell them I'll be there soon.'

"I'm sorry Toni but I have to go. My sister, and I guess my brothers are waiting for

me." I hug and he huggs back.

"Just give them a chance Luky(his name for her). They're just trying to accept you to

the family. And I know you'll be able you handle yourself if something goes wrong,

but if something does call one of us. Bye Luky." He says letting go from the hug and

walking away. Has he gets to the door he smiles at me, waves and walks away.

Well time to go to home. I mean Hell.


	11. Meeting The Brothers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys couldn't tell the person hugging Luka was Tsubaki

Recap: "Just give them a chance Luky(his name for her).

They're just trying to accept you to the family. And I know

you'll be able you handle yourself if something goes wrong,

but if something does call one of us. Bye Luky." He says

letting go from the hug and walking away. Has he gets to the door he smiles at me,

waves and walks away.

Well time to go to home. I mean Hell.

~Presant time: I was really scared to knock on the door. Yes it was supposed to be

my new home, but... what if they don't like me? What if they tell me to leave? What

if they make fun of me? I kept saying what if's intill I had decided enough is

enough. Who cares if they like me. I have Ema, Kiro, Gil, Francis, Toni, and not to

mention the whole host club.

I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. I waited for about 5 seconds, then

the door was opened.

"Ahh, hello! You must be Luka! It's very nice to meet you!" The person who had

opened the door had dark brown hair, brown eyes, and a doctors lab coat. Instently

my shyness kicked in. All I could do was bow. Of course be bowed back. "I'm

Masaomi! The oldest brother, I see you don't talk much. Come in, I'll take you to the

others." He stepped aside and put his hand out to gesture I should come inside.

I mumbled a "Thank You" has he led the way. So far so good. Though I did

embarrass the fuck out of myself over there. Let's hope I can speak when I meet the

others. We walk for about 1 minute in silence. Intill I heard lots of vocies. I

suddenly start to feel shy again. Masaomi had walked in to the room, while I hid

behind him so I could be seen. 

"Hey guys, Luka's here!" Instantly Kiro ran out of a little kid's arms and over to me.

Jumping to show he wanted to be picked up. If I pick him up then they'll see me,

but if I don't pick him up I'll never hear the end it. I decided to just give in and pick

him up. They'll have to see me sooner or later. The sooner the better. I bent down

to pick up Kiro I looked and saw everyone staring at me. Did I do somthing wrong?

Oh, no what if I did! I quickly look down with blush covering my face.

Some boots came into my vision. I looked up and saw a guy with pure white hair

covering his left eye, he had purple eyes with a beauty mark under the right one.

"H-hi. I-I'm Luk-k-ka." I said or should I say TRYED to say. What the fuck is wrong

with me. I can just tell my face is even reder then before he came over.

The next thing I know this guys has tackeld me into a hug. "YOU'RE SO KAWAI

LITTLE SIS!" He screamed hugging me. Kiro in between.


	12. Kocked Out!

Recap: "H-hi. I-I'm Luk-k-ka." I said or should I say TRYED to

say. What the fuck is wrong with me. I can just tell my face is

even reder then before he came over.

The next thing I know this guys has tackeld me into a hug. "YOU'RE SO KAWAI

LITTLE SIS!" He screamed hugging me. Kiro in between.

Preasent time: Well let me just start off by saying that Kiro does NOT like small

spaces. You see before I got him he was kept in a cage and abused. So he's afraid

to be in them. Kiro jumped out of my arms and landed on my attackers head. Even

if he's small in size. He's not small in weight. So Kiro did on more spiterman jump

and jumped off his head. Which ended up with him falling on me and us on the

ground but not before it hit my head on the door way. The next thing I know my

vision goes black and I hear Ema calling my name before I go blank.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that Hikaru does not show till episode 3 but I felt like adding him now.

Recapture: So Kiro did on more spiterman jump and jumped

off his head. Which ended up with him falling on me and us

on the ground but not before it hit my head on the door way.

The next thing I know my vision goes black and I hear Ema

calling my name before I go blank.

Now:

All around me is nothing but darkness. A never ending world of black. All I can hear

are muffled voices. I can make out a few words. But the one sentience I keep

hearing is, "Will she be okay?" Ha, when was the last time anybody care about me.

Never that's when. I guess I better start trying to wake up before Kiro throws a

hissy fit. I just start to open my eyes when,

"She's waking up!" And people run to where I was. It takes me a moment to notice I

was in a bed and no longer where I got knocked out.

"Are you okay dear?" In front of me is a girl, wait no scratch that, a guy with long

orange hair and green eyes.

"How long have I been out?" I try to stop but I do it to fast, and I feel a splitting

pain through my head. I reach up to rub it as he answers me.

"About 3 hours or so. Your sister Ema had to go with Masaomi to get some

medicine that you're not allergic to." He smiles at me. He seems glad that I'm okay.

I take a look around and everyone seems glad two. Just somethings missing,

"Okay, just one more question. The guy that knocked me down. Is he, is he okay?"

"Yeah, he's hidding in his room thinking he made you hate him. Can you go talk to him? Azusa would do it,

but he's at work. So can you?" He stars to get up when this really cute little kid ran

up to us. He looked to be about 10 years old or so.

"Big sis! Big sis, do you think you chould check up on him, and tell him you don't

hate him?" He jumps up and down excitedly.

"S-sure I would love to!" I say as he grabs my hand pushes pass the others and

brings me down the hallway to a door. And he knocks on the door.

"For the last time Wataru I'm fine now leave me alone!"

"Can I come in?" Who I guess is Wataru asked.

"No!" Was the only resonance.

"Well w-what about me? C-can I come i-in?" Damn studer. There was no reply so I

slowly turned turned the door handle and entered the room. I saw him sitting on

his bed hugging a giant ice cream cone plushe.


	14. Talking To Tsubaki-san

Recap: "No!" Was the only resonance.

"Well w-what about me? C-can I come i-in?" Damn studer.

There was no reply so I slowly turned turned the door handle

and entered the room. I saw him sitting on his bed hugging a giant ice cream cone

plushe.

Presant: As soon as he saw it was me who came in he looked down. "H-hey Tsubaki-

san" I prayed to God (if you don't like God or whatever then pray to Shrek or

something sorry) that I had got his name right.

"What do you want Luka?" He sounded like he was trying so hard not to cry. But he

didn't correct me on his name so I guess I got it right. I walked over and sat down

next to him.

"Are you okay... brother?" I tried to add brother for luck.

"I'm sorry Luka. You looked so adorable so I just had to hug you. But then your dog

got all crazy." He finally looked up at me when I said brother.

"It's alright. See I'm fine, it wasn't your fault." I rubbed up and down on him back it

was like taking care of a six year old. "What if I gave you a hug, would that make

you feel better?" The only response what him hugging me. At lest I know he doesn't

hate me, for now.


	15. Getting To Know Tsubaki

Recap: I walked over and sat down next to him. "Are you okay...

brother?" I tried to add brother for luck. "I'm sorry Luka. You

looked so adorable so I just had to hug you. But then your dog got

all crazy." He finally looked up at me when I said brother. It's alright. See I'm fine, it

wasn't your fault." I rubbed up and down on him back it was like taking care of a six

year old. "What if I gave you a hug, would that make you feel better?" The only

response what him hugging me. At lest I know he doesntt hate me, for now.

Presant: (Luka's Pov)

After about two minutes or so he pulled away. "How about we forget this ever

happen sis." He was looking right into my eyes. I didn't know what to do he's eyes

where a stunning shade of purple. I think I chould gaze into his eyes all day. WHAT?

NO! Bad Luka you CAN'T fall in love with your bother! Who, may I remind

you,you've only know for about 20 minutes, and not to add he knock you out! But

then again I guess it wasn't his fault. For the love of God! What the hel- "Luka, are

you okay?" Shit I zonned out for too long, Tsubaki was waving his hand in front of

my face.

"Y-yeah I'm fine. We can forget th-that it all happ-happened." Again with the

studdering what is wrong with me today. "Maybe w-we should go down-downstairs,

I think they mi-might be waiting for u-us." God! I can already feel my face start to

heat up.

"Sure let's go down sis!" He jumps up, grabs my hand and pulls me out the door.

Here we go again.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Undertake or Blood by MCR.

Recap:

"Sure, let's go down sis!" he jumps up, grabs my arms and

pulls me out the door. Here we go again.

Preasent Time:

I had only meet 12 of the brothers so far. (Yes i know you wait

to meet hikaru but baire with me) I was inbetwen Kaname and Ema, with Kiro on

my lap. We were all watching some peepy teeny-poper on the TV, Futo I think his

name was. Anyway, all i really wanted to do was go upstairs and play undertale but i

feel like if I leave it'd be rude, so here I am stuck.

"Isn't he great big sisters!" I look down the row of brothers to see Wataru all happy

watching the screen.

"He is." to be honest his music isn't my type. Wataru comes over lifes Kiro off, sits

on my lap, then putts Kiro on my lap. Awww Wataru is so cute. No one's paying

attention so I let out a giggle and hug him tighter. But what I didn't notice was half

the brothers blush, and Emas glare.

Time Skip:

"Send you roses when they think you need to smile,I can't control myself cuz i don't

know how,And they love me for it honestly I'll be here for awhile..." I sang Blood by

MCR as I unpacked and put my stuff away. (If you don't like the song then you're

free to change it) I'm so tired from today, after Futo's show was over I excused my

self to unpack. I've been up here for about an hour so far, just need to finish adding

the last dools to my evergrowing mountin of stuffed toys. Okay, okay, maybe i do

have to much for my age, but then again what the fuck do you know about me so.

Ah! There all done. I turn off my music and lay on my bed and look up at the

ceiling. I can hear the boys voices down stairs, along with Ema's voice trying to flirt

with them. (Yes I know in the show she doesn't like them that why but for the story

she does) It's so muck livelyer then home. I like it.


End file.
